Everybody loves unicorns
by FlowerHeart121
Summary: When Agnes grows out of unicorns Gru doesn't like it. What will he do to make sure his youngest little kitten stays the same? I hope you like it! I don't own anything! R&R


**Hey everybody I was looking through what films i could write stories about and i found despicable me and there were some really great stories about it, so I decided to write my own and even though it might not be as good as all the other ones about despicable me i hope you like it since Agnes is one of the best characters ever I mean who doesn't love unicorns? :D**

Everybody loves unicorns. Chapter one: Unicorns no more? 

Despicable me.

Agnes and Gru

Summary: When Agnes grows up and starts to not like unicorns anymore Gru doesn't like it. What will he do to make sure his youngest little girl stays the same?

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and minions were complaining about pop stars. Life was as peaceful as ever and to tell the truth Gru preferred it that way. Gru was currently sitting at the breakfast table listening to Simon, one of his favorite minions warning him not to throw tomatoes at celebrities no matter how much you dislike their singing. When Agnes his youngest daughter who was just going to turn 15 this week came into the room and proceeded to drag a large black bin bag out of the door.

"So then his bodyguards dragged me off and told me never to go never Mr Bieber again and then they threatened to call the police! I mean all i was doing was voicing my opinion, i have never heard anything in the law against that! And it is not my fault that " Mr bieber" couldn't handle having a tomato thrown in his face. I mean really what sort of pop star is he if doesn't listen to people's opinion on him and try to become better? It just gets me so ann-"

"Sorry Simon but i have to go see what Agnes is up to.." Gru said before getting up and following his little kitten out of the door, leaving behind a angry minion sitting at the breakfast table.

"Fine i will just go tell Mark about this! But don't you come crying to me if you ever get into trouble for throwing something at a celebrities face! Because i tried to warn you" Simon yelled angrily whilst banging his fist on the table.

Meanwhile Gru was using his super villainous skills to follow his daughter without being noticed, his plan was going great until Agnes noticed him hiding behind a lamppost.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Agnes said sighing even though she should be use to her dad stalking her by now since he had already done it about 10 times already.

"I was just wondering what you were doing with that bag?" Gru said whilst walking over to his daughter.

"Oh well i was just talking all of my unicorn stuff to the charity shop!" Agnes said grinning.

"Oh okay.. Wait WHAT! I thought you loved unicorns?" Gru yelled attracting the attention of people around them who were use to Gru's overprotective parenting.

"Well... Daddy I'm nearly fifteen and i am too old to be playing with unicorns and singing songs about them."

"But..But.. You had unicorn pancakes yesterday.."

"Because you made me not because i wanted them, anyway i have to go, Bye daddy"

"Bye..." Gru said sadly. He didn't like the idea of his little unicorn lover growing up and he had spent months planning a unicorns themed party for Agnes and her little friends, which would have to be canceled now she didn't like unicorns anymore. It felt like yesterday that Agnes was begging him to buy them matching unicorn costumes so they could sing her unicorn song together or was begging him to build a unicorn home in the back garden in case any unicorns wandering into the garden looking for a family. Then an idea popped into his head, he would create a real unicorn for Agnes like on the TV when scientists created Frankenstein then Agnes would love unicorns again!

The only problem was he had no idea how to create a unicorn and he was pretty sure that the internet wouldn't have information on how to make one. So he quickly decided to pay a visit to Dr Nefario, who had moved out of the lab due to the fact that Agnes had started to play the duck song loudly every night and wouldn't turn it off since she claimed it helped her sleep. And who was he to deny his little kitten sleep? So Dr Nefario moved to a house nearby where he could sleep in peace.


End file.
